Anti-tumor chemical drugs used clinically include two major categories, cytotoxic drugs and molecular targeted drugs. Cytotoxic anti-tumor drugs (such as cisplatin, etc.) are all non-specific, while inhibiting and destructing abnormal proliferating tumor cells, they also cause inhibition and killing effect to other normal cells which proliferate rapidly. The side effects arising from this as well as congenital or acquired drug resistance of tumor cells to drugs have been a bottleneck restricting the clinical application of cytotoxic chemotherapy drugs. Over the past decade, highly selective molecular targeted therapeutic drugs against specific proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis mechanisms of tumor cell have developed rapidly. However, many small molecule compounds with good inhibitory activity on the protein kinases that are highly expressed in tumor cells may not be clinically used due to the poor water solubility or severe toxicity side effects, as well as easy to produce drug resistance.